Once Upon A Time, Or Twice
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: 30 personajes; 30 historias diferentes. Mucho que contar. Pequeños drabbles o viñetas de los personajes de OUAT en ambos mundos. Espero que os guste.
1. ABIGAIL & KATHRYN

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada del mundo mágico ni de los cuentos de hadas me pertenece._

* * *

**I**

**Princesa Abigail**

Abigail era, aparentemente, una muchacha feliz. Era hermosa, tenía una vida plena y no le faltaba de nada. Siendo la hija del mismísimo rey Midas, como no iba a serlo. A decir verdad, era el ojito derecho de su padre y él hacía cuanto la princesa le pedía. Pero el tiempo corría y el rey quería descendencia por parte de su primogénita.

_Descendencia._

No podía soportar la idea de tener que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. Cada noche lloraba al pensar que su amado se encontraba atrapado en un muro dorado que jamás podría derrumbar. Las tardes las pasaba allí, en su escultura perfecta. Brillante y fría. Besaba los helados labios que, un día, desprendían el calor que tanto anhelaba.

—Algún día—solía decir, triste—. Algún día, mi amor, volveremos a encontrarnos.

* * *

**Kathryn Nolan**

La noche en que su esposo le había abandonado, Kathryn pensó que se le iba el mundo. Habían compartido tantos momentos juntos, que le parecía aún increíble que todo aquello fuese verdad. Lloraba desconsolada, sintiéndose impotente al ver que su amor la dejaba sin poder hacer nada. Se sentía vacía. Abrazaba el marco de fotos donde, un día, fueron felices. Un día se juraron amor eterno. Ahora se juran no volver a hacerse daño. ¿Era todo aquello lo mejor? Quien sabe.

Tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él, sin saber qué será, sin saber si volvió a rehacer su vida. Casi que mejor no pensar en ello. La sola idea de pensar en su amado en brazos de otra persona, se le revolvía el estómago. Sufría como jamás había sufrido nunca. ¿Debía cortar el llanto que cada noche invadía su almohada? Cinco años de ausencia bastaban para hacerlo.

Hasta que una llamada, aquella llamada, hizo que la esperanza regresara a su corazón.


	2. RED & RUBY

**II**

**Red**

Llevaba toda la vida huyendo de ese monstruo que jamás se podría librar de él. Su abuela le había estado previniendo de ese ser todos estos años, intentando que no sufriera, que no sintiera lo mismo que ella cuando descubrió todo. Pero es un secreto que no podría ocultar eternamente.

Por primera vez estaba enamorada. Él era un buen muchacho y sabía que le quería. No se podía creer que, el único amor de su vida, era el monstruo del que llevaba huyendo toda su vida. No, debía de ser un error, pero todo indicaba que así era.

_Sangre. Carne. Dolor, mucho dolor._

Dolor al saber que el monstruo era ella. La bestia del que todos huían. Lo que más temían. Se sentía desdichada porque ya nadie más la iba a comprender. Nadie más la iba a ver de otra manera, con los mismos ojos. Nunca más iba a ser amada como lo hizo aquel muchacho de mirada noble.

* * *

**Ruby**

Se pasaba las horas en aquel bar de su abuela, sirviendo a todo el mundo, viendo cada día los mismos rostros de siempre. No estaba dispuesta a que aquella rutina le persiguiera toda la vida. La abuela sólo quería lo mejor para ella, pero no pensaba en que eso no le hacía feliz.

Quería a su abuela, pero su fuerte carácter hacía que los días se hicieran insoportables. Debía descubrir quién era realmente Ruby. Sentía como si su alma estuviera dividida en dos y algo dentro de ella quisiera salir de su interior.

Su orgullo era fuerte, pero su adoración por su abuela lo era mucho más.


	3. KILLIAN & HOOK

**III**

**Killian Jones**

Era la primera vez que sus ojos claros se posaban en ella. Se quedó mirándola durante rato largo, pensando en qué podría tener esa mujer que no tuvieran las demás. Seguramente nada, pero algo dentro de su ser le decía lo contrario. No podía parar de mirarla. Sabía que podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera con tan sólo pestañear. Pero aquella era diferente y no entendía el por qué. Miró a su alrededor y observó a todas las demás.

_Nada._

Cada vez que intentaba apartar su mirada de aquella misteriosa mujer, sus ojos acababan posándose en ella. Definitivamente, no era una mujer cualquiera. Sonrió para sus adentros y se imaginó conquistándola, poseyéndola, siendo suya. Le gustaba esa imagen. Pero, de repente, cayó en la cuenta de algo que jamás había sentido algo parecido. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Dio un enorme trago a su bebida e intentó borrar esa imagen de la cabeza. Tenía bien claro que, de acabar con ella, iba a ser su perdición.

* * *

**Capitán Hook**

Venganza. Ira. Sangre. Esas eran las tres palabras que más resonaban en la cabeza del capitán. No iba a descansar hasta que ese maldito de Rumpelstinskin pagara por todo lo que le hizo. No tuvo suficiente con dejarle sin una mano, sino que encima tuvo que arrebatarle su tesoro más preciado: Milah. «_¡Qué mal perder!» _Se decía una y otra vez. No podía ser más cobarde. Sólo ansiaba poder encontrarse con él y acabar con su ruin vida. Pero antes le haría sufrir.

Camino de Storybrooke se imaginó las mil y una torturas que tenía en mente para hacerle a ese miserable. Dentro de él no existía nada más que el odio y la venganza. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel pirata aventurero que un día fue. Ahora sólo vivía para encontrar y destrozar la vida de ese despreciable del Señor Oscuro. Aunque por ello tenga que recurrir a lo más rastrero del mundo.


	4. VICTOR & WHALE

**IV**

**Victor Frankenstein**

La voz de su padre se le clavaba en los sesos repitiéndole, una y otra vez, lo fracasado que era. Gerhardt, su único hermano, era el favorito de su padre. Siempre tan orgulloso de él. Victor lo adoraba, ya que era el único que creía en él. Confiaba en que, algún día, sería alguien importante y llegaría lejos.

_Una bala._

Eso es lo que hizo falta para separarlo de él. Una diminuta y mísera bala que le costó la vida a su único hermano. No podía ser. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poder remediarlo, pero eso no iba a devolverle a Gerhardt. Ya estaba escuchando, una vez más, la voz de Alphonse retumbando en sus oídos, culpándolo de lo ocurrido. No, debía parar aquello. Tenía que hacer algo. Debía hacerlo regresar como fuese. Debía revivirlo.

Lo consiguió. Gerhardt estaba vivo. Victor lloraba de alegría, ya que había conseguido lo que tantos años llevaba intentando. Pero algo extraño le ocurría a su hermano. No era él, era otra persona. O, lo que era peor, un monstruo. Pero no, el monstruo no era su Gerhardt, era él. Ahora debía acabar con ese sufrimiento. Pero jamás pudo quitarse de la cabeza la palabra «_fracaso__»_ con la voz de su padre.

* * *

**Dr. Whale**

La vida de James Whale era de lo más solitaria. Cada noche, se despedía de sus compañeros del hospital con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. Llegaba a casa y no le esperaba nadie. Le vino a la mente la joven profesora que cada tarde se prestaba voluntaria para ayudar en el hospital. Pasaba las horas allí, ayudando en todo lo que podía sin pedir nada a cambio. Ese es el tipo de chica que debería estar esperándole en casa.

Pero su casa permanecía vacía.

Lo más que aspiraba era a estar con una muchacha como la camarera del Granny's. Era imposible no fijarse en ella cada mañana cuando iba a desayunar. Era la única que le alegraba las duras mañanas antes de irse al hospital. No, ninguna chica con dos dedos de frente y algo inteligente se fijaría en alguien como él, un don nadie. Lo único que le reconfortaba era saber que, al final del día, siempre habría alguien con una sonrisa, feliz por haberse recuperado.

* * *

*_El nombre del dr. Whale se desconoce, pero yo tomé como referencia al director de **Frankenstein**._

_**N.D.A:** Este personaje me ha resultado bastante complejo, más de lo que me pensaba, porque no sabía qué poner exactamente. Espero haber podido expresar lo que quería._

_**Agradecimientos**: _

_—A la maravillosa **Escristora**, por su magnífico beteo. :3_

_—A **emma cofer **y** Elle0105 **por sus review y sus ánimos para que continúe esta pequeña historia. :)_


	5. Henry

V

Henry

Henry siempre se consideró un niño normal y corriente. Pero su profesora del colegio, Mary Margaret, no pensaba igual, ya que siempre pensó que Henry era un niño demasiado especial. Tanto era así que, un buen día, decidió dejarle prestado un libro de cuentos. Henry no entendió el por qué, pero, aún así, lo aceptó.

Lo que no se esperaba fue que, al comenzar a leer las primeras páginas, se dio cuenta de que allí, en ese extraño libro, donde se recopilaban todos los cuentos de hadas, se encontraban todos los habitantes de Storybrooke.

Sin embargo, lo que más le asombró, fue percatarse de que su madre, la persona que siempre lo cuidó, lo crió y siempre estuvo con él, era una de las villanas de esos cuentos.

Era _la reina malvada._

* * *

_Decepcionado._

Así es cómo se sintió cuando se enteró de quién era su verdadero padre. Un ladrón de poca monta que abandonó a su madre en el peor de los momentos. Pero, ¿por qué ella le mintió de aquella manera tan ruin? Por muchas explicaciones que le diera, no eran excusa para haberle contado aquel engaño.

Ya no sabía en quién confiar. Todos le mentían. Tenía diez años, pero estaba más que claro que no era tonto. Él hubiera aceptado la verdad, fuese como fuese. Total, era su padre e igualmente quería conocerle. Sólo esperaba que él no le defraudara también.

* * *

_**NDA**__: Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin actualizar este fic y, la verdad, no sé por qué he tenido que escoger ahora este personaje. Bien es cierto que me creé una lista con un orden específico, pero es que Henry no me inspira mucho. _

_Aún así, espero haber acertado un poco en los momentos y haber trasmitido algo, porque no me termina de convencer del todo._

_Un saludo. _


End file.
